


Distraction

by glitterandgin



Series: Three Kisses [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Disabled Character, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, apparently anders' answer to everything is "kiss nathaniel howe", inappropriate chantry behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Nathaniel are tasked with creating a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Nathaniel had tried to broach the subject several times since they’d completed their joining, but he could never quite figure out how to begin. Somehow, saying “remember that time you kissed me” seemed like he was setting himself up for failure. He had to work his way up to it, see how much of the encounter Anders remembered before he brought up the kiss.

“Were you ever in Denerim during one of your escape attempts?” Nathaniel said apropos of nothing as they walked up the steps to the Amaranthine chantry. In a fit of mischief, the Warden-Commander had decided to steal the Revered Mother’s sermons for the “Blight Orfans”, and she was treating the endeavour like the fate of Thedas relied on its success.

Anders stopped, causing a small collision behind him. For a moment he looked hesitant, but the expression passed like a summer storm and he smiled. “A few years back, yes. Why do you ask?”

Nathaniel cleared his throat. He hadn’t honestly thought he’d get this far, and now he had to think of a proper response. “Just curious. They have a good market there.”

“Er… yes. They do,” Anders said, sounding just a touch disappointed.

They resumed walking until they reached the altar inside the chantry.

“Distract everyone while I grab the sermons,” Connie signed at them.

Anders nodded before he turned and grabbed Nathaniel by his shirtfront, kissing him with almost worrying enthusiasm. For a brief moment, Nathaniel considered pulling away, but instead he chose to wrap his arms around Anders, tangling one hand in Anders’ hair and drawing him closer. Anders moaned into his mouth, and Nathaniel spun them so Anders’ back was pressed against the podium. Anders had wrapped a leg around Nathaniel when someone cleared their throat.

Nathaniel broke the kiss and turned to see Mother Leanna scowling at them. Before he could scramble for an excuse, she said, “Surely you could think of a more appropriate location for that? See yourselves out, and I wouldn’t suggest coming back.”

Nathaniel scowled at Anders, trying and failing to not notice how red his lips had become. “Thank you, mage. I’d always wanted to get banned from a chantry.”

They waited on the steps in silence until Connie returned with the sermons.

“Nice distraction,” she signed. “I wonder if that would work on darkspawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all curious about Connie Amell, my Deaf Warden, you can find more here: http://rebelapawstates.tumblr.com/tagged/connie-amell.


End file.
